Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: Smashing Across Generations
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. No matter how the two versions of this hero meet, it's a meeting to enjoy, even if they're using it to spar with each other this time.


**Vile: Welcome to 2018, my fellow Mavericks! It's a new year with new opportunities... and knowing me, it's probably going to go by without much of anything from me. I'm kidding, of course, but my track record hasn't exactly been spotless as of late, which I am well aware of. Still, though, at least I've been getting ideas out of my head, including this Smash trailer (the last one was in August, damn). I'm running out of words, though, so go ahead and enjoy!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U: Smashing Across Generations

Wind easily blew by along the various mountains in the background as green grass and tress took in the high elevation air… mainly because there was no actual ground underneath it all. Such was everyday scenery in Windy Hill, and while this would normally be a good vacation spot, a few travelers weren't quite in the mood, as evidenced by Sonic the Hedgehog being knocked into a wall, only for him to bounce right back off and use a Homing Attack to strike Ness, landing with three points.

Wagging his finger, Sonic began to run along the length of the current area of Windy Hill, looking back at Ness who was running after him but clearly being left in the dust, before looking forward again… only to slam right into Fox's Reflector, knocking him into a backwards somersault that ended with him sitting down. Noticing Fox put away his Reflector, Sonic smirked and leapt back to his feet as Ness started to catch up, ready to continue the fight.

…But then, all three of them heard something. A strange, distorted warbling noise. Looking around, their visions all went negative color as energy washed across the entire area, and gravity began to loosen, as all three of them were lifted helplessly into the air. The energy pulsed and seemingly warped the landscape, blinding all of their visions… but it didn't take long for their vision to return, the negative colors receding back to wherever it came from. Sonic, Ness, and Fox looked around, realizing they were not in Windy Hill anymore, but Sonic knew exactly where he was. The green landscape, the waterfalls, the inexplicable loops… he was back in Green Hill Zone again.

Something about this place made Sonic smirk, and it only widened when he heard the sound of something speeding by… and it was getting closer. Closing his eyes, Sonic listened intently, confusing Ness and Fox, but he then leapt into the air and went into ball form, just in time for ANOTHER spiky blue ball to collide with him. The two blue blurs continued to clash with each other both on the ground and in mid-air, and neither of them seemed to mind when their fighting knocked Ness and Fox out of the way due to sideswiping. Sonic screeched to a stop, looking at the one he was fighting, who appeared to be panting. "Didn't think I'd see you again. Let's see what you've got!" He said with a wag of his finger. The opponent replied by holding out a hand and giving a thumbs-up, the camera turning to show that it was ANOTHER SONIC, albeit shorter, slightly lighter fur, slightly chubbier, and black eyes. The smaller Sonic spun around before getting into a "cool" battle stance.

* * *

 **Character Splash: CLASSIC SONIC SPEEDS INTO ACTION!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* _(Cue Music: Sonic Mania Opening Theme – **Friends** by Hyper Potions (starting where the elevator opens in the opening cinematic))_

Classic Sonic landed on Green Hill Zone thanks to a lift from Classic Tails, but he immediately sped across the stage, his speed on par with his Modern self, before jumping off and somehow landing in Battlefield, running over and giving five punches to Mario, knocking him away with the final hit. Pikachu ran up behind him and shocked him with Thunder Bolt, but Classic Sonic turned around and did the same combo, but on the fifth hit, instead of a punch, he did a quick spin attack forward to knock Pikachu away while getting some distance. Going airborne, he did a quick spin to strike around him, knocking Marth away, then doing a second spin that shot him backwards to impact Lucas and knock him clear off the stage. Upon landing again, he charged up the signature spin dash and launched forward, intercepting Fox and only dealing one hit that hit some actual knockback to it, to which he screeched to a stop, jumped above Fox, went into ball form again, and shot straight down, bonking Fox in the head and meteoring him for a KO.

As Bowser approached Classic Sonic, he suddenly began to react as if the ground was rumbling, but Bowser didn't feel anything. He did after a while, though, as Classic Knuckles shot out from the ground, knocking Classic Sonic onto his butt, and gave a powerful uppercut to send Bowser flying, going right back underground as Classic Sonic picked himself up. Classic Tails also came back to help his buddy, as not only did he whack enemies above Classic Sonic while he was in the air, but after Classic Sonic bounced off a spring (due to a knockoff by Link) without much height, Classic Tails dove in and grabbed his hands, carrying him across the gap and allowing him to land back on the stage and wind up a punch to sock Link right back.

Back on Green Hill, Classic Sonic ran past a couple fighters, jumping up and using the Insta-Shield to quickly strike Samus, but then he summoned an odd apparatus: An Item Monitor with an image of a Ring, which he then attacked, gaining 10 Rings which actually healed him a bit. Throughout the next battles, he would keep breaking open Monitors for more powerups: A Blue Shield that took sustained hits from Kirby and didn't break before he hit him (though an attack from Luigi did finally break it), Super Sneakers that made him faster than his Modern version, and even an Eggman Monitor that Captain Falcon got to before him, only to get launched for breaking it. There were even Elemental Shields, allowing Classic Sonic to Fireball Dash with a Flame Shield (completely ignoring Charizard's Flamethrower in the process), Bubble Bounce with an Aqua Shield (burying Ryu by landing on him), and Lightning Jump with a Thunder Shield (recovering while also zapping a recovering Little Mac with an electric projectile). Eventually the Smash Ball appeared, and Classic Sonic got to it first, Summoning the Chaos Emeralds and going Super Sonic himself. He might not have been able to fly like Modern Super Sonic, but while rushing across the ground, he made mincemeat of the other fighters thanks to a buffed Spin Dash and Insta-Shield. The transformation wore off after sending Zelda, Yoshi, and a Mii Brawler flying, and Classic Sonic did the Super Peel-Out in place with a smile, the screen changing into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

Modern and Classic Sonic high-fived each other before Modern Sonic kicked a spinning signpost, the two Sonics doing a victory pose to an Act Clear song, the signpost slowing to a stop with the Smash logo on it as the song ended. They were both too busy acting cool to remember that Ness and Fox were still there… but they were unconscious, Classic Tails and Classic Knuckles looking at them with confused frowns, so it probably wasn't that important to them. However, atop a loop, a pink-colored gem floated ominously above the scene, the space around it warping as it gave off a twinkle…

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Classic Sonic**

 **Game/Series:** _Sonic the Hedgehog_ (obviously)

 **Series Symbol:** Sonic's head

 **Character Weight (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit):** 25 (equals: Mario, Lucario, Ness, Pac-Man, etc.)

 **Battle Intro:** Classic Tails flies in and drops Classic Sonic onto the stage.

 **Victory Theme:** The "Act Clear" theme from Sonic Mania.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Does the "Act Clear" pose from Sonic Mania, jumping once before spinning around and wagging one finger with a grin.  
Victory Pose 2: Gives a thumbs-up to Classic Tails, who is jumping happily, before flashing a peace sign, Classic Tails holding up a fist in reference to the title screen of Sonic 2.  
Victory Pose 3: Locks hands with Classic Knuckles and headbutts him before holding up three fingers in reference to the Sonic 3 boxart, Classic Knuckles holding one fist next to his mouth with a grin.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: Normal color scheme (also Blue Chaos Emerald)

Palette 2: Yellow fur (Yellow Chaos Emerald)

Palette 3: Red fur (Red Chaos Emerald)

Palette 4: Green fur (Green Chaos Emerald)

Palette 5: Cyan fur (Cyan Chaos Emerald)

Palette 6: Purple fur (Purple Chaos Emerald)

Palette 7: White fur (White Chaos Emerald)

Palette 8: Grayscale, dark gray fur (Sonic The Fighters mirror match palette)

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: A five-punch combo without much damage but more knockback on the last hit, lifted directly from Sonic The Fighters. Holding Down during this combo replaces the fifth punch with his Down Tilt.  
Side Tilt: A quick forward kick with his foot held sideways.  
Up Tilt: A quick jumping kick.  
Down Tilt: Does a quick roll attack forward.  
Dash attack: A jumping drop kick, used in Sonic The Fighters if Sonic kicks while running.

Neutral Air: Identical to Modern Sonic's Neutral Air, spinning around in mid-air to strike 360 degrees.  
Forward Air: An overhead whack taken from his "Toss & Attack" combo in Sonic The Fighters.  
Back Air: Does a quick air spin that shoots him backwards. Typically used against a wall for the "Wall Rocket" technique in Sonic The Fighters.  
Up Air: Classic Tails dives down from nowhere to tail-whack the enemy for Classic Sonic.  
Down Air: Goes into ball form and crashes straight down, a Sonic The Fighters attack that is normally used alongside a jump. Has a meteor effect for mid-air targets.

Side Smash: Identical to Modern Sonic's Side Smash, a chargeable wind-up punch.  
Up Smash: Classic Sonic seems to react as if the ground is rumbling, then Classic Knuckles shoots from out of the ground to use a rising uppercut, knocking Classic Sonic to whichever side his back is to. Classic Knuckles goes back underground after the uppercut.  
Down Smash: Uses the Super Peel-Out from Sonic CD, catching opponents in multiple hits through Classic Sonic's spinning feet, but has very little KO potential.

Grab: Merely grabs the opponent.  
Grab attack: Headbutts the opponent.  
Forward throw: Pushes the enemy before letting Classic Knuckles punch them away.  
Backward throw: Uses Head Spin from Sonic The Fighters, Spin Dashing over the target's head and knocking them backwards.  
Up throw: Tosses the foe up for Classic Tails to knock them further skyward.  
Down throw: Tosses the foe up, only for Classic Knuckles to knock them back down with a two-handed slam.

Neutral Special 1 – Insta-Shield: Creates a bladed shield around himself for a split second, damaging enemies and destroying projectiles that it touches. If Classic Sonic is using one of the three Elemental Shields from an Item Monitor, this move will become the proper special move: The Fireball Dash (a quick forward dash with Fire damage) for the Flame Shield, the Bubble Bounce (a sudden downward bounce that can bury opponents) for the Aqua Shield, and the Lightning Jump (a small jump that sends out four Electric projectiles in a cross pattern) for the Thunder Shield.  
Neutral Special 2 – Reflecta-Shield: The shield turns blue and does not deal any damage, but projectiles that it hits are reflected instead of destroyed. Elemental Shield attacks deal less damage but grant increased mobility.  
Neutral Special 3 – Razor Shield: The shield now lasts as long as the button is held, having more damage potential, but it no longer destroys projectiles nor allows the special attacks from Elemental Shields.

Side Special 1 – Spin Dash: Similar to Modern Sonic, this move sends Classic Sonic forward at high speeds, being chargeable to go even faster and being able to jump out of it. Unlike Modern's version, the Spin Dash can only hit once for more damage, and changing direction on the ground stops the move.  
Side Special 2 – Patrol Spin Dash: Classic Sonic will instead repeatedly Spin Dash back and forth without the player's input, enabling more than one hit. Jumping or changing direction still cancels the move.  
Side Special 3 – Double Spin Dash: Classic Tails joins the attack by Spin Dashing himself, jumping whenever he feels like it. He does less damage than Classic Sonic, however.

Up Special 1 – Spring Flight: Bounces off a spring like Modern Sonic, but doesn't go as high. Instead, Classic Tails flies in and gives Classic Sonic a lift. Holding down B will make Tails fly higher, and releasing it will make him fly lower. He'll let go of Classic Sonic after a while or if you jump.  
Up Special 2 – Charge Spring: The height you get while jumping can be charged by holding down B and then releasing. Classic Tails can't carry you, though.  
Up Special 3 – Spring Glide: Classic Sonic grabs onto Classic Knuckles instead. Knuckles can't go vertical and thus has a set downward glide, but unlike Tails, he can actually attack opponents by punching them away.

Down Special 1 – Item Monitor: Places an item monitor on the field that can then be broken by any character's attacks. The item on the monitor determines its function: Ring (10% heal), Super Sneakers (temporary speed boost), Blue Shield (takes a set amount of damage for the user before fading), Flame Shield (damages contact attackers, fades with one hit), Aqua Shield (enemies bounce off, fades with one hit), Thunder Shield (lightly damages enemies on contact, fades with one hit), or Dr. Eggman (damages whoever breaks it). Dropping the monitor in mid-air can make it land on someone for minor damage. Only 1 monitor can be out at a time.  
Down Special 2 – Random Monitor: All monitor effects are boosted, but the monitor shows static, causing whichever effect it has to be randomized.  
Down Special 3 – Personal Monitor: All monitor effects are weakened, but only Classic Sonic can open it, and the Dr. Eggman item is removed.

 **Final Smash – Super Sonic:** Like his Modern version, Classic Sonic can go Super as well. However, he's a bit more affected by gravity, so Classic Super Sonic hovers above the ground and still has to jump. He does, however, has increased jump height, damage immunity (but not knockback nor KO immunity), damages enemies on contact, and retains a more powerful Spin Dash and Insta-Shield. Like Modern Sonic, it will wear off after a while.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: A random small animal (the ones freed from Badniks) will jump on Classic Sonic's head, making him smile at it before it jumps out of view.  
Side Taunt: Looks to the camera and taps his foot for a moment, one of his idle animations from the Genesis games.  
Down Taunt: Drops to the ground and starts tapping his leg while looking at the camera, one of his idle animations from the Genesis games.

* * *

 **Vile: Yup, I gave a moveset to Classic Sonic. I recently beat Sonic Mania after procrastinating like hell, with all the Chaos Emeralds, and since the two eras of Sonic have noticeable differences, I figured I could give Classic Sonic a different enough set from Modern Sonic, and I actually did it. What do you guys think of my work? If you like it, leave a review for me! I already have another Smash moveset though up, so with any luck, it should be ready in a few days. Ja ne for now, and Happy New Year, everyone!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
